


明狗·海风

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 脏而病的史森明×简自豪，alpha!森森明×Beta!小狗，晦暗的感情和一块五的狗血剧情，真的很病很ooc，请谨慎观看。





	明狗·海风

1

简自豪被史森明压在门上，一双细瘦的胳膊紧紧把他搂住了，他觉得稍微窒息，信息素把他裹得窒息，那双伶仃的胳膊把他箍得窒息。他见到一对玄黑的沼泽，而沼泽是非人的。

你发情了。  
对，对…小狗，我可以吗？我可以…？

一阵细碎的请求，一句话被割裂得破碎，露出里边那个柔软卑微的请求。简自豪把笑抿下去，他迟钝的嗅觉网一样滤到了腾盛的味道，那种浓度过高而发苦的味道，平常只像海边清澈柔润的细风，现在浓郁得将要滴落。

史森明的眼睛黑得发亮，简自豪几乎不敢和他对视，那颜色会吞掉他。

我和别人也做过，你知道吗，小明。咱们队里的阿尔法。  
我知道，我见过…你和李元浩，他真是个疯批，在训练室里就敢搞。

简自豪运出几缕呼吸，难言的滞黏感把他缠住，目光往下垂。他想说是谁给你的勇气，梁静茹吗？还想说你还小，但都没说出来，他知道史森明这个小怪物已经成熟或者正在乞求迈向真正成熟的最后一步，向他乞求，向他这个既不烙印别人也不会被打上烙印的中立者，向一个冷静自持却永远学不会拒绝的贝塔去讨要温存，这几乎要让简自豪费解。

史森明不给他机会反应。爱笑的怪物小孩唇齿锋利，把一个吻烙在简自豪的肩膀，那里皮肉柔韧但柔软，测试口感时在齿列间磨一磨，性欲和食欲紧密相连像一根还未进化完全就走向退化的基因链条。简自豪吃痛，用掌根推小孩的肩膀，史森明小声问他：小狗，你反悔了？简自豪摇头，他对史森明说，要做就到床上去。他被情绪和来自阿尔法的信息素搅得心神不宁，几乎站不稳，一双手浅浅布了一层汗，抓住史森明的手臂，还是往下打滑。不对劲。

操，你做什么了？史森明，你不信我…

史森明向他笑，费劲地把他往床上搀，手腕因用力泛起一层白，他不做解释，两片嘴唇牢牢关着。简自豪手脚发软，身为贝塔他既不喜欢阿尔法的侵略性也不喜欢欧米茄预备着床的甘美，两种味道浓起来都是地狱。他人即地狱…他模糊地想到这个句子，很文绉绉，但又不是那么特别难记住。不知道是谁说的，不知道是发布在哪里再被他看见的。他盯着史森明垂下的眼，专注于把他从衣物筑建里解脱出来的神色，抿起的一根唇线泛起年轻饱满的水光。

你本不必这样的。简自豪在心里说，没有真的说出来，他一个音节都吝于和史森明分享，他心里是在生气的，而知道这阵恼怒持续不了多久就会丢盔弃甲几乎使他更愤怒。

队里的阿尔法偶尔找他帮忙解决生理需求，他无所谓，温吞地半阖着眼皮说好啊，可以啊，那你请我吃顿饭吧。其实他们没人在乎这顿饭。简自豪被推到或者压在桌子上，床上，酒店浆得发硬的寝具间，皮肤泛潮，然后软化，被拓开的那个通道里面已经擅长容纳扭曲膨胀的欲望。柔软的脂肪像温顺的海浪被推开，他的脸在高潮时失真，每一根线都在随之波涌，那滴痣被团团的红色给围住。

做完阿尔法通常会在他的脖子后面那个不起作用的腺体上咬一口，信息素蓬乱地把他围上一层又一层。宽厚的手掌盖住脖子后边，简自豪说你们才是狗吧，一个两个都要往这儿咬。也记不清是哪个人边哼笑边接腔，这是领地所属权，我们闻到味道就知道是哪个逼发情又是哪个逼没发情只是想偷腥。简自豪苦口婆心：要不找个欧米茄稳定关系吧，打临时标记对双方也是能接受的你说呢。对方不笑了，直勾勾看他，简自豪止了话。他们在钢蓝的晨色里又做了一轮，被干时简自豪觉得自己要被劈成两半，从里边流出赤热的血哺给身上的阿尔法。

他为这种莫名其妙的想法笑了很久。

2

史森明轻而易举剥开他像扒开一个烂熟的果，瓤肉里边的汁液却紧紧发苦，到牙根反痛的地步。他还能嗅到上一个人留下的寡淡一层的信息素，像浮在冰上流淌的水。严君泽。他想象严君泽是不是也和他一样轻易地噬破了简自豪这层防线，从他身上榨出泛滥的错位的满足和爱。随时间线回溯他也想看看严君泽是怎么把手埋到这具受压迫的肉身里，用掐或者捏留下一串印子，这些印记像墙上雨后短暂蔓生的植被，永远不配见到第二天的阳光。

简自豪不说话，一句也不说。

简自豪的喉管藏在厚而温热的颈肉后边，史森明用一只手去握，那个部位的温度像握住一只毛蓬的鸟，雀羽覆被下面一颗只能感受愉悦的小小心脏。现在他能做的事太多，反倒牵扯住了动作。花时间思考，花时间料理。简自豪终于舍得和他说话，自己把那点怒气用指肚压平了：你快点，明天还……还没说完就被史森明用掌根捂住两片嘴唇，尝到咸涩薄汗；史森明狠狠咬他，疼痛像破碎的光点涌进他的身体，简自豪觉得可能出血了，也可能没有，他讨厌皮肉被平钝牙齿用力割开的感觉，眼风像刀一样去扫史森明。

史森明对他笑，平常他也这样笑，笑起来很甜，藏匿甘美的狡黠、热心、温柔：一个好辅助，一个好后辈，一个努力的小孩。简自豪喘出一口气，目光挪走，不看他。

那颗笑沉淀下来，史森明为简自豪那个因药物而肌肉发软的洞做扩张。贝塔。他的唇线里衔着这个词，这个词意味着一个萎缩冷漠的巢，一个退化的腺体，一根毫无特色被当作正常尺码标准的阴茎。又来了。简自豪被裹在一片柔情蜜意的云里，眼望天花，叮咚作响的官感河流在他这副丰硕的身体里淌，弯流，回环。如果他能，他一定绷紧脚趾。史森明想看他沉在情欲里，又想忽视别人也曾经把他推进这汪潭水，他知道，他看穿了。

史森明把性器抵到那个被他挖得湿软的舒张的小孔。小狗，我进来了。他特地和简自豪说，注意他的反应。简自豪的胯骨漫无目的地往下沉，意思是来吧，不差这一下了。史森明叩紧后牙把自己推进去。全进去了。那周围的肌肉都绷得紧紧，是一种难言的孱弱。他说，小狗你里边好紧。简自豪的眼睛闭着，身体却诚实地反应，肉层努力包覆这根东西，经过几次和阿尔法的情事已学会自己得趣。他的目光涣散成一片雾，雾气托着他的两束目光冉冉上升，肢体末节的感官迟钝又温暖，简自豪觉得安全。

史森明为了报复他的心不在焉力气用得极大，奋力去找那个调动尖锐快感的枢纽，或者那个萎却的巢：爽或痛必须要有一个。情迷意乱的激动使小孩一条漂漂亮亮的颈线都窜上浅薄的红，他心里被错位的快乐挤满了，所思所想只存在于这个空间，这个狭窄的、痛苦的、不宜受精、不善着床的通道，现在只能容纳他——一个鞘里只能有一把剑。简自豪不是一个好剑鞘，他本身的光芒足够盖过性别的强弱定律，但他不做猎手，其他人就会做他的猎手。

3

阿尔法的情潮来势汹汹，那把性欲的刀和闪烁的眼光、泌出的细汗一齐把他割裂，无数个他看着无数个史森明和他行媾，做一模一样的事做了千百遍。

小孩的信息素如浑浊的海风终于把他的神智勾回来，简自豪抬眼去看。史森明的手掌垫在他的脖子后边，掌心湿润，烫得惊人，几滴眼泪落下来，简自豪徒劳地张了张嘴唇，开始慌乱。小明，小明？他觉得肢体不像先前那么沉，努力抬起手指要去碰自家小辅助，史森明一下握住他活动的手，十指相扣地反摁到床上，组构面容的线条产生扭曲，一个被苦填满的表情。

恨不得要把他拆开的那种力度，嘴唇和牙齿由完全的狠厉筑作。你想要什么呢，可你想要什么呢，史森明，你不说出来，光凭无畏的撕咬和欲望迸发就能让我知道吗？是你不敢还是我？……简自豪跟着他使力的手臂顺从地翻过来，侧着，贴在颈项上的湿润碎发被拨开，史森明咬他的腺体，狂乱的信息素像海水倒灌进一片干涸的岬湾，沙地顷刻被狂霸又湿润的因子占满。

这会留多久？史森明想问，又没问，把问题跟莫名其妙的泪水一起吞回去。射精时他紧紧抓着简自豪的胳膊，觉得这片被汗水草率爬过的皮肤像鱼类闪闪发光的皮那样柔滑。他有成结的冲动，简自豪阖着眼皮说不行，史森明执拗地往里边捅，被简自豪软绵绵地推了一下：太疼了，李元浩上次试过，你别。史森明喘出一口气，退出来，小孩是个眼睛黑亮黑亮、湿涝涝的小孩，语气恶狠狠的：以后别和他们做，只和我做，行吗，uzi？说完他就立刻抿起嘴唇，圆亮的一线弧，伸手去摸简自豪脖子后面，动作又轻又小心。简自豪心想，这算什么？我浑身都疼，这种时候示弱示好？他坐起来，知觉和痛楚回溯时四肢百骸都变得沉重，拨开史森明的手，半张脸在近蓝的光色里沉浮——凌晨了，凌晨的蓝是泛滥的蓝。史森明眼角稀薄的泪痕，没有干。

不要哭了该哭的人是我吧。简自豪扭开床头的灯，语气轻松。播辐的光线驱散了浓郁到化不开的钢色，这片颜色总让他想起那些深深的夜，他接受了一个请求就没打算拒绝第二个。他总在这些夜晚过去之后伤痕累累，被过度使用的地方留着丰润的水光，胸腔捕捉空气像起伏连绵的沙丘。史森明看着他两片胸肉之间的那片暗色，暗色里孕育着一颗汗珠或热血，他觉得自己又硬了，苏醒膨胀的阴茎让他臊得想死。简自豪注意到他：小明，你还要…？语气不太好，男性贝塔也不是没有怀孕几率的。史森明扑过去，耳尖哀艳得红，重复了一遍。简自豪，以后只和我干吧。

简自豪静静地看他。那是他不懂的目光，他像个懵懂的猎手，这相当于他自己把一张弓和箭交到他的猎物手上。简自豪拉开弓，霜银的弓弦绷得紧紧。

好啊，那你下次请我吃个饭吧。他说。

这和他平常说，复盘的时候好好看，下次想赢这句话，好像也没有什么太大区别。


End file.
